


Il Fuoco non può gelare.

by DavyWer



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Author's Favorite, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyWer/pseuds/DavyWer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era stato un giorno come tutti gli altri, il sole era sorto ad est ed era tramontato ad ovest. Era giunta la sera e il suo manto scuro aveva avvolto tutto lasciando che le ombre trovassero posto dove prima c’era stata la luce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Fuoco non può gelare.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote only for fun. Hope u'll like it :)

Il Fuoco non può gelare.

“Sometimes I feel I've got to

Run away I've got to

Get away

From the pain that you drive into the heart of me

The love we share

Seems to go nowhere

I've lost my lights

I toss and turn I can't sleep at night…”

“Don't touch me please

I cannot stand the way you tease

I love you though you hurt me so

Now I'm going to pack my things and go..”

 

 

Era stato un giorno come tutti gli altri, il sole era sorto ad est ed era tramontato ad ovest. Era giunta la sera e il suo manto scuro aveva avvolto tutto lasciando che le ombre trovassero posto dove prima c’era stata la luce.

Non tutti però potevano dire lo stesso. Qualcuno in una piccola cittadina chiamata Mystic Falls, non aveva vissuto un giorno normale. Era una sera buia, come gli animi di coloro che si trovavano in quel bosco.

C’erano tutti, lui era felice di vederli lì. Felice era forse una parola non adatta a descrivere il suo stato d’animo, ma sapere che erano tutti lì per lui, riusciva a renderlo meno triste.

Li guardava, passava da un volto all’altro. Qualcuno piangeva, come Elena che era sconvolta e si stringeva a Stefan, altri cercavano di sostenere il suo sguardo, come Jeremy e Caroline, per poi distogliere gli occhi e nascondere la loro tristezza, altri ancora lo fissavano e basta.

Solo _uno_ tra loro si sforzava di nascondere le sue emozioni. Quel finto sorriso però, non mascherava i suoi sentimenti. Lo conosceva troppo bene, poteva ingannare gli altri ma non lui.

Tutti riuniti per lui. Peccato che non fosse una festa. Non c’erano palloncini colorati o strambi cappellini a punta, non sarebbe entrata nessuna torta, nessuno aveva comprato dei regali e non ci sarebbe stato nessun desiderio da esprimere.

Erano lì per accompagnarlo nel suo viaggio, il suo _ultimo_ viaggio.

Un viaggio, beh non avrebbe visitato nessuna città, né comprato souvenir o incontrato persone famose facendo shopping. Era _il_ viaggio, non sarebbe tornato.

Alaric non aveva mai immaginato il suo funerale, normalmente un uomo di trentaquattro anni non pensa alla morte. Non era depresso e non pensava di farla finita. Ma il destino aveva scelto altrimenti per lui.

Che scherzo beffardo, possedere un alter ego che voleva uccidere tutti quelli che lui amava. Per proteggere coloro cui teneva doveva mettere a tacere quella parte di sé, ma non poteva imbavagliarla, non c’erano medicine che potevano tenerla a bada.

Doveva morire. Il suo cuore avrebbe rallentato il battito e poi si sarebbe fermato. Il suo lato oscuro e il suo vero io, uniti nel duello finale.

Era stata tutta colpa dell’anello. Lo aveva salvato molte volte, troppe.

Il prezzo era stato alto e ora andava pagato. Era un debito eccessivo che veniva riscosso da un creditore spietato.

Alla fine non ce la faceva più a guardarli, troppi occhi che lo scrutavano. Si costrinse a formare un piccolo sorriso e si voltò. Entrò nella cripta e si nascose a tutti. Appena in tempo, prima che le lacrime gli rigassero il viso.

Si passò il dorso della mano, prima su un occhio e poi su un altro. Non voleva che lui lo vedesse così. Voleva essere forte e spavaldo, voleva… non sapeva cosa voleva, era tutto così strano.

Si sedé per terra con la schiena contro la pietra. Poteva vedere la scura porta di legno alla sua sinistra, e sperava solo che non si aprisse.

Non sarebbe riuscito a trattenere le sue emozioni, non se loro due fossero rimasti da soli. Non con lui che con uno sguardo poteva scavargli l’anima e incendiargli il cuore.

\------------------------------------------

Damon era accanto ad Alaric e guardava difronte a sé, c’erano tutti coloro che l’uomo conosceva e con i quali aveva condiviso la sua avventura.

Non riusciva a pensare, era tutto così assurdo, ora tutto sembrava così inutile.

Ogni cosa aveva perso significato, presto il _suo_ sole si sarebbe spento per sempre.

L’unica cosa che poteva fare, era sorridere e tentare di nascondere il suo dolore. Alaric si voltò verso di lui e Damon pregò che non potesse leggergli l’anima.

Sperò che in quella maledetta sera, lui non capisse cosa provava, che non riuscisse a leggergli dentro come aveva sempre fatto.

Alaric lo guardò per pochi secondi, il vampiro vide che i suoi occhi erano pieni di lacrime. L’uomo si voltò e si diresse nel mausoleo. Damon lo seguì con lo sguardo, fino a quando non lo vide scomparire all’interno della costruzione.

Il gruppo si sciolse, alcuni andarono via da soli, altri si tenevano stretti gli uni agli altri e si allontanavano lentamente.

_Lui_ sarebbe rimasto. Sapeva che Alaric non voleva, ma non avrebbe mai fatto una scelta diversa. Era l’ultima volta che l’avrebbe visto e avrebbe impresso ogni secondo di quella maledetta sera nella sua memoria. Nei secoli avrebbe ripercorso quei ricordi, si sarebbe crogiolato nel suo dolore. Gli avrebbe fatto compagnia.

Secoli, un lasso di tempo infinito, paragonato agli anni che Alaric aveva vissuto. La sua mortalità era un macigno, un ostacolo insopportabile. Damon si sentiva impotente, il suo amato, non aveva voluto il dono della vita eterna. Non voleva diventare un vampiro, non poteva diventare ciò a cui, per maggior parte della sua breve vita, aveva dato la caccia.

Gli aveva detto che non poteva correre il rischio che, nella sua nuova vita immortale, l’avrebbe seguito anche il suo alter ego, trasformandosi nel suo peggiore incubo.

Damon non aveva insistito, non serviva a nulla, non era litigando che voleva trascorrere le loro ultime ore insieme.

Avevano fatto l’amore per ore, fino a sdraiarsi sfiniti e rimanere stretti abbracciati, e  quando era giunto il momento di andare, allontanandosi, le loro dita avevano indugiato le une sulle altre, per poi separarsi.

Decise che gli avrebbe concesso ancora qualche minuto, poi sarebbe entrato nella cripta.

Pochi stupidi minuti, che gli sembrarono non avere mai fine.

Damon lentamente si alzò, abbandonò la pietra sulla quale si era seduto e che gli aveva fatto compagnia, si diresse verso il mausoleo, ne aprì la grande porta ed entrò.

Alaric sedeva alla sua destra, aveva la schiena poggiata contro il muro e la gamba sinistra stesa, mentre la destra era piegata ad angolo e posata sotto l’altra.

La stanza era illuminata dalla luce di numerose candele, sicuramente un’idea delle ragazze, e su un piccolo altarino erano posati una bottiglia di bourbon e una piccola boccetta il cui liquido era sparito.

Alaric aveva ingerito il veleno che avrebbe portato il suo corpo a spegnersi lentamente.

I loro sguardi si incontrarono, mentre Damon lo superava. Prese la bottiglia di bourbon e poi si accomodò accanto a lui.

Bevve dalla bottiglia e poi la passò ad Alaric. L’uomo la guardò e poi la portò alle labbra, in fondo sapeva con certezze che non sarebbe stato l’alcool ad ucciderlo.

Le parole erano ferme sulla punta della lingua, ma non riuscivano a farsi strada ed uscire.

Il silenzio era insopportabile, era reso pesante dalla consapevolezza dell’imminente addio.

Tutto sarebbe finito. Alaric posò la bottiglia tra lui e Damon.

“Pensi che ti ricorderai di me?.” Alaric aveva la voce rotta, si girò verso il suo amante e lo guardò pieno di rammarico. Damon sosteneva il suo sguardo.

“Sempre.” Non c’era incertezza nella sua risposta.

“No, quando i secoli si succederanno e il tempo che abbiamo trascorso insieme, non sarà stato altro che un battito di ciglia, dimmi ti ricorderai ancora di me?.” Gli occhi dell’uomo erano lucidi, ma il suo sguardo rimaneva deciso.

“Sempre. Non importa quante vite mortali passeranno, tu sarai sempre con me.”

Damon si avvicinò all’amato e lo baciò. Dolce e intenso, delicato e lungo. Un bacio pieno d’amore.

“Forse non te l’ho mai detto, ma tu sei stato il vero amore della mia vita. Ci sono stati momenti in cui non volevo ammetterlo, altri in cui mi arrabbiavo con me stesso e cercavo di contrastare questo sentimento, ma l’unica realtà è che tu sarai per sempre la parte migliore della mia vita.”

“Ric, mi dispiace.” Damon era il ritratto della tristezza, strinse l’uomo a sé e affondò le labbra sul suo collo. Posava dolci baci sul collo roseo, mentre sentiva anche i suoi occhi  riempirsi di lacrime. L’unica cosa che riusciva a ripetere era, “Mi dispiace”. Sembrava una litania.

“Non farlo, non è colpa tua, ho abusato del potere dell’anello. Dovevo sapere che ogni grande magia esige il suo prezzo. Non si può sfuggire alla morte per così tanto tempo. Alla fine i conti vanno pareggiati.” L’uomo sentiva gocce calde cadergli sul collo, gli faceva male sapere che Damon fosse così sconvolto.

L’unica cosa che lo rincuorava era avere la certezza che non sarebbe stato lasciato da solo. Il vampiro aveva altre persone che lo amavano, che gli sarebbero state vicino, e il tempo avrebbe affievolito il suo dolore. Un giorno forse si sarebbe anche dimenticato di lui.

No, forse non l’avrebbe mai fatto, in fondo una parte di lui si augurava che Damon lo portasse sempre con sé.

“Damon, mi sento sempre più stanco, credo che il veleno stia facendo effetto. Ti prego—“

“Non ancora ti supplico..” Lo strinse più forte, e l’uomo fece lo stesso.

“Ti prego Damon, ti amo, non posso..” Gli stava sussurrando di andarsene di lasciarlo da solo, di non assistere agli ultimi minuti della sua vita. Perché tutto avrebbe potuto sopportare, tranne che vedere l’uomo che amava soffrire per lui.

Damon avrebbe voluto gridare che poteva andare al diavolo, perché lui sarebbe rimasto lì, ma non voleva ricordare il loro ultimo incontro come una lite. Non poteva rievocare in eterno il volto di Alaric modellato dalla rabbia e dal dispiacere.

“Ric, sei stato il sole della mia vita.” Lo baciò delicatamente sulle labbra. Vide l’uomo posarsi di nuovo contro la parete e sorridergli poi i suoi occhi si chiusero, il battito del suo cuore iniziava a rallentare. Uscì dalla cripta senza voltarsi indietro.

Il dolore lo assalì, corse per minuti senza mai fermarsi, entrando nelle profondità del bosco. Quando pensò di essere abbastanza lontano dal mausoleo, si lasciò cadere a terra in ginocchio e urlò per la disperazione. I pugni chiusi che sbattevano ripetutamente sul suolo, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il bel volto, ormai sconvolto.

\-------------------------------

Stefan si fermò per un istante sulla soglia della pensione, qualcosa aveva attirato la sua attenzione. Elena si fermò accanto a lui, la sua mano stretta attorno al braccio del vampiro. Il giovane aveva sentito che qualcuno stava urlando. Era Damon.

\------------------------------

Ora era veramente rimasto solo. Erano andati via tutti, anche Damon. Lui e il vampiro si erano guardati per un ultima volta, era stato difficile comporre quel debole sorriso.

Alla fine l’altro aveva aperto la porta ed era scomparso avvolto dalla notte. Aveva notato come il giovane lo aveva guardato, di come si fosse sforzato di lasciarlo, mentre il suo cuore gli gridava di rimanere.

Alaric avrebbe voluto dirgli di restare, ma sarebbe stato solo un egoista.

Non poteva permettere che Damon ricordasse in eterno il momento in cui, l’ultimo alito di vita aveva abbandonato il suo corpo.

Era sempre più difficile mantenere gli occhi aperti, si sentiva stanco.

Un ultimo sguardo al mondo, o in questo caso alla sua futura tomba, e poi li avrebbe chiusi per sempre. Non aveva rimpianti, la sua vita era stata strana e breve, ma bella e intensa, una cosa che non possono dire molti anziani.

Aveva amato con tutto il cuore. Questi erano i ricordi più dolci, erano le ultime cose a cui voleva pensare prima di andarsene. Era giusto così.

Chiuse gli occhi e pensò a come, circa tre anni prima, era giunto in quella città.

Quel vampiro lo aveva stregato, rubare l’anima doveva essere dichiarato illegale.

Sorrise. Damon era il più importante tra loro, lo era sempre stato.

Lentamente, cullato dai ricordi, il suo battito iniziò ad affievolirsi, sembrava che anche il suo cuore si stesse addormentando. Un suono leggero, poi il ritmo si interruppe.

Alla fine il tristo mietitore aveva trovato il suo nome sulla lista. Alaric Saltzman, trentaquattro anni e qualche mese.

Il corpo non più sostenuto dalla sua volontà, scivolò di lato, sembrava quasi che dormisse, il volto sereno, quasi felice, forse merito del suo ultimo ricordo. Solo una cosa tradiva la sua vera condizione, il suo cuore non batteva più.

\----------------------------

Due occhi scuri scrutavano davanti a sé. La figura era avvolta dalle tenebre e restava immobile.

Poteva distinguere perfettamente, tutte le sagome di coloro che gli stavano difronte.

Avrebbe aspettato il momento giusto, poi sarebbe uscito dal suo nascondiglio e avrebbe agito.

Sospirò, poi iniziò a muoversi.

\-----------------------------

La grande porta di legno cigolò, un alito di vento entrò nella stanza e spense alcune candele.

Il giovane, scese le scale e si chinò vicino all’uomo. Due canini bianchi e lucenti spuntarono dalle sue labbra. Portò il suo polso alla bocca e lo morse. Velocemente avvicinò il volto dell’altro alla ferita e lo costrinse ad ingerirlo.

Ripeté la stessa azione alcune volte, fino a quando non fu certo che fosse abbastanza. Poi si sedé sul penultimo scalino e aspettò.

\-------------------------------

Era passata mezz’ora quando lentamente, il cadavere davanti a sé iniziò a muoversi.

L’uomo tossì, e aprì gli occhi, si guardava attorno attonito.

Il suo sguardo si posò sulla figura, seduta vicino la porta. Mise a fuoco. Non riusciva a credere a quello che vedeva.

Elijah lo fissava, nella sua mano destra reggeva un paio di sacche di sangue.

Era tutto chiaro, se era ancora vivo, doveva esserci solo una spiegazione. Era in fase di transizione.

L’antico si alzò e si diresse verso Alaric.

“Perché mi hai fatto questo?.” Alaric era sconvolto, gridò la domanda con tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo.

“Perché, non avrei dovuto.” Elijah era sereno, non provava rimorso per le sue azioni.

“Sono un mostro. Non completerò la trasformazione.” Distolse lo sguardo.

“Questa non è una scelta che spetta a te.”

“E invece si, questo è il mio maledetto corpo, la mia fottutissima vita.” Era disperato.

“Hai rinunciato alla tua vita, io te ne offro un’altra.” Il vampiro gli si accovacciò accanto e gli prese il mento nella mano destra.

“Non posso, non devo.” Alaric piangeva, scostò la mano dell’altro e liberò il suo mento.

“Puoi e lo farai.” Elijah aveva già deciso per lui, la sua non era un’offerta era un dato di fatto.

“Nella mia lunga vita, ho avuto a disposizione la conoscenza di molte streghe. È vero che ogni magia richiede il suo prezzo, ed in questo caso era la tua vita.” Alaric fece per intervenire ma l’altro lo fermò.

“Ma tu ora sei morto, hai pagato il tuo debito, il tuo alter ego è scomparso.”

Alaric voleva crederci, ma non aveva nessuna prova che lo convincesse di quelle parole.

Gli occhi castani lo scrutavano, vide le pupille ingrandirsi e poi tornare alla loro dimensione originaria, sentì una voce intonare una dolce melodia. Qualcuno stava parlando.

“Bevi, ti sentirai meglio.” L’uomo prese una sacca di sangue, dalle mani del vampiro, e iniziò a succhiarla. Avidamente la finì e si avventò sull’altra.

Elijah si assicurò che avesse ingerito ogni goccia e poi gli rivolse di nuovo la parola.

“Ti libero dal legame che ora ti unisce a me. Ora farai solo ciò che vuoi.” Le sue pupille tornarono, per la seconda volta, alla loro grandezza naturale.

Alaric si portò la mano alla bocca e toccò quello che doveva essere un canino, sul suo viso erano comparse delle venuzze e in bocca poteva sentire il sapore del sangue.

“Ne voglio ancora.”

“Se vieni con me ne avrai altro.” L’antico si alzò e si diresse verso la porta, il giovane vampiro lo seguì. Uscirono dalla cripta, e  non si curarono di richiudere la porta.

\--------------------------

Qualche ora dopo, Damon era tornato al mausoleo. Era ancora lontano quando notò che la porta era aperta. Corse, in pochi secondi era all’interno della stanza.

Si era preparato a quello che avrebbe visto, ma a questo proprio non aveva pensato.

Alaric era sparito, dove prima c’era il suo corpo, ora giaceva solo un foglietto piegato e sporco.

Si avvicinò e lo prese.

 

_Alaric è con me, non cercateci, vi troverò io. Devo istruirlo sulla sua nuova vita._

_Elijah_

Damon ripeteva quelle poche parole nella sua mente. La sua _“nuova vita_ ”, capì subitoche l’antico aveva avuto il coraggio di fare quello che lui si era vietato.

Alaric era un vampiro. Era Vivo.

\---------------------------

Come Elijah poté constatare nei giorni successivi, grazie anche all’aiuto di alcune streghe, l’alter ego di Alaric era completamente scomparso. Purtroppo non era l’unica cosa.

“Sembra che abbia rinunciato alla sua umanità. Rifiuta di provare sentimenti.” La strega si rivolse al vampiro seduto nella poltrona barocca davanti a lei.

“C’è qualcosa che possiamo fare, che _potete_ fare?.” Il giovane volto si contrasse in diniego, i lunghi capelli rossi svolazzarono.

“Non con la magia. Si trova così a cause delle sue scelte, è lui che la blocca, anche se inconsapevolmente.”

“Quindi solo lui può sbloccare la sua umanità..” La consapevolezza l’aveva raggiunto. Elijah sorseggiò il liquore nel bicchiere che teneva in mano.

“Il nostro lavoro è finito, il suo nuovo anello solare è completo e funziona.”

“Grazie, siete libere di andare quando volete.” La ragazza si voltò e uscì dal salotto.

Elijah continuò a fissare un punto imprecisato della stanza.

Era giunto il momento che Alaric incontrasse gli altri. Tutti dovevano sapere.

\------------------------

Era passata una settimana, un nuovo professore aveva sostituito Alaric a scuola. Era un uomo di mezza età, esile e non molto alto, con i capelli scuri e ricci, completamente diverso da lui. Sembrava avere un accento inglese.

Una sua lettera di dimissioni era stata consegnata alla scuola lo stesso giorno in cui era morto. Nessuno lo cercava e non aveva parenti che avessero chiesto di lui.

Le uniche persone che lo conoscevano in quella città, stavano lentamente tornando alla loro quotidianità.

Stefan ed Elena con i loro amici erano tornati a scuola. Jeremy aveva deciso di finire il liceo a Mystic Falls. Tyler e Caroline erano andati a vivere insieme.

Damon, usciva di casa solo per recarsi al Grill dove pensava di incontrare Ric, poi tornava alla pensione. Faceva di tutto pur di restare sempre reperibile, e nei luoghi dove Elijah avrebbe potuto portare l’uomo. I posti che erano stati più familiari all’Alaric uomo.

Oggi si trovavano tutti riuniti alla pensione. L’antico li aveva chiamati e gli aveva riferito che avrebbe portato il giovane vampiro lì, quello stesso pomeriggio.

Li aveva avvertiti che qualcosa sarebbe stato diverso, che lui non era più lo stesso, e che questo non dipendeva dalla sua natura di vampiro, ma da un blocco che si era imposto.

L’unica cosa che volevano, era vederlo.  La sua diversità, non poteva cambiare l’affetto che provavano per lui.

Ci sarebbe voluto tempo, erano fiduciosi. Il loro ottimismo si sciolse come neve al sole.

\-----------------------------

Elijah entrò nella pensione, seguito da Alaric. Tutti gli amici dell’insegnante erano nel salotto. Alcuni erano seduti sul divano e le poltrone, altri stavano in piedi. _Uno_ percorreva nervosamente la stanza avanti e indietro.

Il giovane si fermò non appena sentì il rumore dei loro passi.

Tutti posarono lo sguardo sul bellissimo uomo che seguiva Elijah. Aveva i capelli corti biondo scuro e occhi verdi intensi. Un fisico scolpito, che traspariva dalla t-shirt aderente a mezze maniche bordò e dai jeans scuri che portava.

Troppo bello per essere umano, ma manteneva ancora i suoi gusti nel modo di vestire.

Elena e Bonnie non riuscivano a contenere la gioia, si alzarono e andarono verso di lui per abbracciarlo.

“Sarebbe meglio di no.” Elijah le fermò con le sue parole spegnendo il loro entusiasmo. Elena si voltò verso Stefan e poi posò lo sguardo su Damon.

Il giovane fissava l’uomo pieno di tristezza. Non era Alaric, non era il _suo_ Alaric, non più almeno.

Il giovane vampiro posava noncurante il suo sguardo dall’uno all’altro. Era diffidente e in allerta. Troppi vampiri e un ibrido, lo mettevano sulla difensiva. Elijah cercava di tranquillizzarlo.

“Non vogliono farti del mane, questi sono i tuoi amici, le persone che ami.”

“Che amavo. Voglio crederti Elijah, ma io li guardo e non provo nulla.” Il cuore di Damon si spezzò, era sicuro di averne sentito lo scricchiolio, “ _che amava_.” La frase si scolpì nella sua mente. “Sono estranei.”

Elena era scoppiata a piangere. “Ric, perché, ti sei fatto questo?.” La sua voce era rotta dal pianto. Gli altri erano evidentemente sconvolti.

“Ricordo tutti, ricordo _lui_.” Si voltò e fissò Damon. “Ma nulla di più.”

“Alaric, per favore, accedi alla tua umanità, non privartene.” Bonnie singhiozzava, mentre pregava che l’uomo desse ascolto alle sue parole.

“Non serve a nulla.” Damon fissava quello che era stato il suo ragazzo e notava che l’uomo si guardava intorno freddamente. Non provava davvero nulla.

Il suo cuore era stato congelato.

“Sono venuto qui oggi perché Elijah ha voluto così, io lo rispetto per la nuova vita che mi ha donato, ma adesso non vedo il bisogno di rimanere.” Si girò e andò verso l’uscita.

“Mi dispiace.” Elijah stava per andarsene, quando Damon gli si affiancò e lo trattenne per un polso.

“E così, ora _voi due_ state insieme?.” Dalle parole traspariva la sua gelosia. Elijah lo guardò rammaricato.

“Non è per questo motivo che l’ho trasformato.”

“Tu l’hai sempre voluto.” La rabbia si leggeva sul suo giovane volto, mentre i suoi occhi grigi inchiodavano gli scuri dell’altro.

“Non nego che ne sia affascinato, ma non è in queste condizioni che vorrei legarmi a lui.” Elijah si liberò dalla presa e uscì dalla pensione. Damon rimase lì a fissarlo, mentre il suo perfetto completo spariva dietro l’angolo.

\---------------------

Da quel giorno alla pensione, era passato un anno e molte cose erano cambiate.

Elena e Stefan si erano diplomati, lei e suo fratello ora vivevano alla pensione. Avevano venduto la loro vecchia casa. Jeremy stava frequentando l’ultimo anno di liceo. Bonnie si era trasferita in una nuova città, e viveva vicina a Tyler e Caroline. Andavano alla stessa università.

Damon ere rimasto in città, aveva ancora le sue vecchie abitudini, ma ne aveva aggiunte delle nuove.

Passava da un letto ad un altro, noncurante della persona con la quale trascorreva il tempo. Era solo sesso e gli andava bene.

Aveva solo due regole, alle quali era rimasto sempre fedele. Non permetteva a nessuno di scoparlo, era sempre lui ad avere il comando, e non baciava.

“Hai forse una fidanzata.?” Quella ragazza gli stava facendo troppe domande, lo stava annoiando.

“No, è solo che non sono il tipo che bacia.” Damon ammiccò, nascondendo la sua irritazione.

“Un vero Peccato, un ragazzo carino come te deve saper baciare davvero bene.”

“Molto, ma tu non lo scoprirai mai.” Le sorrise e la prese per il polso portandola fuori dal locale. “Nessuno lo saprà mai…” L’ultima frase la sussurrò tra sé, solo lui l’aveva udita.

L’importante era che lo tenessero impegnato, anche se solo per qualche ora.

Anche se era passato un anno, il sentimento che lo aveva legato a Ric, non era scemato. Purtroppo il fatto che lui vivesse nella stessa città, non lo aiutava.

Damon non riusciva a capire cosa lo tenesse legato a quel luogo, non aveva riacquistato la sua umanità, ma aveva mantenuto le sue vecchie abitudini.

Si incontravano molte volte al Grill, spesso l’uno usciva mentre l’altro entrava, oppure rimanevano nello stesso luogo senza scambiarsi una parola.

Sedevano ai lati opposti del locale, ogni tanto Damon si accorgeva che l’uomo lo guardava.

I loro occhi si incrociavano, ma il volto del giovane vampiro restava sempre impassibile, così Damon distoglieva lo sguardo e si faceva versare un altro bicchiere di bourbon.

Da un po’ di tempo Alaric entrava nel bar accompagnato sempre dalla stessa ragazza.

Una vampira dai corti capelli castani. Non era molto alta, era magra e amava vestirsi in modo appariscente. Questo la diceva lunga sul suo carattere.

Damon ipotizzò che dovesse essere la sua nuova fidanzata, con questo facevano tre. Le altre due erano durate qualche settimana. Doveva ammettere che questa era tenace. Sospirò e si girò dall’altra parte.

I due si sedettero ad un tavolino vicino al biliardo.

Damon sentiva che qualcuno lo stava osservando. Dallo specchio difronte a lui, poteva vedere chiaramente la persona che lo fissava.

La vampira dagli occhi di ghiaccio, gli stava sorridendo. Probabilmente aveva notato il modo in cui lui aveva squadrato Alaric.

La ragazza si avvicinò a Ric e lo baciò. Quello era lo spettacolo che la piccola bastarda stava inscenando per lui.

L’uomo rispose al bacio, poi allontanò il suo viso da quello della ragazza e sorseggiò il liquore che aveva nel bicchiere.

La tipa ammiccò al ragazzo e iniziò a massaggiare la coscia sinistra di Alaric con la sua mano.

Era troppo,  Damon si alzò e uscì dal locale. Che facessero quello che volevano, ma non davanti a lui.

\---------------------

Alaric scostò la mano che lo stava toccando e si girò in direzione del vampiro che stava lasciando la stanza.

“Lo conosci?.” La vampira giocava con una ciocca dei suoi capelli castani.

“Una volta stavamo insieme.” La ragazza rise.

“Ecco perché ti stava fissando in quel modo. Peccato per lui, che ora tu sia mio.” Si aggrappò al braccio dell’ uomo e gli poggiò la testa sulla spalla.

“Andiamo all’hotel, questo luogo stasera è una noia.” La giovane gli sorrideva maliziosamente.

Pochi minuti dopo i due si alzarono e andarono via, strada facendo trovarono la loro cena.

\---------------------

Alla fine Damon si era abituato a vedere il suo ex con quella puttana di lusso, o meglio, con quella vampira che vestiva come una puttana di lusso.

La disprezzava profondamente, ma nascondeva bene il suo sentimento.

Lei, tuttavia, non era così brava. Mostrava apertamente il suo odio, e cercava in tutti i modi di mettere in chiaro che lei e Alaric stavano insieme. Sembrava una cozza attaccata allo scoglio.

“Damon.” La giovane gli passò accanto e lo salutò.

Si ora lo salutava. Forse Ric gli aveva raccontato del loro passato.

“Allyson, elegante come al solito.” Il giovane alzò un sopracciglio e la squadrò. Altro che elegante, sembrava uscita da un nightclub.

Un giorno la vampira era venuta al bar da sola e gli si era avvicinata. Si era presentata e gli aveva offerto un drink.  Gli aveva detto che aveva notato come lui guardava il suo uomo.

_“Suo uomo”,_ Damon aveva pensato che, se quell’uomo era di qualcuno, era soltanto _suo_.

Damon era rimasto in silenzio, rigirando lo stuzzicadenti con l’oliva in cima, nel suo bicchiere. Poi si era alzato e l’aveva mollata lì seduta al bar.

Almeno aveva avuto il buon senso di non seguirlo all’esterno.

\----------------

Damon sedeva al bar, stava assaporando un bicchiere di whiskey. Come al solito aveva soggiogato il povero barista, che continuava a riempirgli il bicchiere ad intervalli regolari.

Era un sabato noioso. Sbuffò.

Stefan e Elena si trovavano a casa per il week end. Questo fine settimana Damon non aveva voglia di fare da candela.

Certo, i due ragazzi non ostentavano i loro sentimenti difronte a lui, ma di certo non erano in grado di nasconderli. In fondo nessuno glielo aveva chiesto.

Solo che almeno per questo fine settimana aveva deciso di risparmiarsi la scena.

Così era andato al Grill, ormai si trovava lì da alcune ore. Un ragazzo biondo, che poteva essere poco più grande dell’età che il vampiro dimostrava, lo stava osservando.

Damon si girò e gli ammiccò, alzando il bicchiere che teneva nella mano.

Il giovane gli sorrise, disse qualcosa agli amici con i quali stava giocando a biliardo, e si diresse verso il bar.

Perché no, il ragazzo poteva essere un piacevole diversivo.

“Ciao io mi chiamo Henry.” Il biondino gli porse la mano e Damon la strinse.

“Io sono Damon”. Invitò l’altro a sedersi accanto a lui.

Henry offrì un drink al vampiro, che lo accettò volentieri.

“Sei venuto da solo?.”

“Si, ma non rimango mai solo allungo.” Damon guardò il giovane e sorrise.

“Ti credo sulla parola.”

Il vampiro era stanco di conversare, non era lì per fare amicizia.

Sperò che il giovane fosse meglio a letto, rispetto a come non fosse nel suo tentativo di sedurlo.

Stava per proporgli di seguirlo e proseguire altrove la loro serata, quando qualcuno si sedé alla sua destra. Era una figura familiare, aveva un odore familiare.

L’uomo squadrò il biondo e gli parlò.

“Sparisci.” Damon si voltò, verso quella voce.

Alaric gli sedeva accanto. Portava un camicia scura i cui primi due bottoni erano sbottonati. Indossava dei Jeans neri e delle scarpe dello stesso colore.

L’umano, soggiogato, lasciò il bar e tornò dai suoi amici al biliardo.

“Che diavolo fai?.” Alaric ignorò la domanda dell’altro e ordinò un drink.

“Ehi, dov’è la tua bella fidanzata oggi?.” Alaric alzò lo sguardo dal bicchiere e fissò Damon.

“Mi raggiunge qui.” Distolse lo sguardo e sorseggiò il liquore nel bicchiere. “Lo sai, ti ho fatto un favore.”

“Che gentile, ma no erano affari tuoi.”

“Quel ragazzo era così noioso.” Damon doveva ammettere che Ric aveva ragione, tuttavia bastava che non lo fosse a letto.

“Ciao Ric, salutami Allyson.” Il vampiro gli sorrise irritato, si alzò dal bar e andò a recuperare Henry.

Pochi minuti dopo i due uscirono dal locale. Damon sentì che l’altro li stava fissando, ma l’ignorò.

Pochi istanti dopo, Allyson si avvicinò a Ric, lo baciò sulla guancia  e si accomodò accanto a lui.

L’uomo non si voltò. In questo modo non si accorse che la ragazza era furiosa. Doveva aver assistito a tutta la scena.

_“Quel piccolo bastardo ha superato il limite.”_ La vampira si promise che Damon l’avrebbe pagata.

\-----------------------

Alaric non sapeva che cosa stesse facendo. Aveva visto Damon al bar con quel ragazzo, e qualcosa l’aveva spinto a sedersi accanto a loro.

Le parole gli erano uscite senza preavviso dalla bocca.

Da quando era diventato vampiro, aveva incontrato molte persone, ma solo Damon restava capace di risvegliare in lui quel qualcosa a cui non riusciva a dare un nome.

Era come se il giovane fosse in grado di ipnotizzarlo. Non riusciva ad essergli indifferente.

Era sorpreso di come si trovasse a fissarlo quando erano nella stessa stanza.

\------------------------

Il week end era passato, Stefan ed Elena erano tornati a frequentare le lezioni all’università.

Jeremy era in gita in Canada e lui si trovava solo alla pensione.

Damon accese lo stereo, trovò una stazione rock. Scavalcò la balaustra del primo piano che dava sul soggiorno, e iniziò a ballare.

La camicia sbottonata svolazzava ad ogni movimento del bacino. E mostrava spudoratamente il torace perfetto.

La bottiglia di bourbon, nella sua mano sinistra, si svuotava velocemente.

Era talmente preso dal ritmo della canzone, che non si accorse che qualcuno era entrato nella pensione.

La figura scattò velocemente su per le scale e lo spinse dalla balaustra. Con un altro scatto percorse la stanza e inchiodò, con il suo peso, Damon al pavimento.

Il giovane guardò stupito il volto che aveva difronte.

Allyson lo fissava e sorrideva malignamente, mentre con la mano premeva un paletto contro il torace del ragazzo.

“Proprio non potevi fare come ti avevo detto?.” La ragazza era irritata.

“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.” Damon ansimava, mentre sentiva il paletto lacerargli la pelle.

“E invece lo sai benissimo. Lui era mio.” La vampira aveva lo sguardo furioso. “Lui sarà mio. Ma tu devi sparire.”

“Sei qui per parlare o vuoi uccidermi?.” Damon sorrise beffardo e la ragazza affondò l’arma ancora più in profondità.

Il vampiro tossì e vide del sangue uscirgli dalla bocca.

“Addio Damon, non sentirò la tua mancanza.”

Damon chiuse gli occhi.

“Allontanati da lui.” La voce era imperiosa e non ammetteva repliche.

Allyson si girò e guardò Alaric.

“Lo faccio per noi, sarai libero.” La ragazza sembrava pazza, sorrise titubante.

“Non lo ripeterò due volte.” La giovane iniziò a piangere, lasciò il paletto e si allontanò da Damon.

“Ora vattene e non farti più vedere da me.”

“Io ti amo-.” La donna si avvicinò ad Alaric e lo abbracciò, il vampiro non rispose al gesto, le sue braccia rimasero lungo i fianchi.

L’uomo la guardo negli occhi, il suo sguardo mostrava tutto l’odio che provava per lei.

La vampira sconvolta terminò l’abbraccio e corse via, lasciò la pensione, nessuno l’avrebbe mai più rivista.

\-------------------------

Alaric si avvicinò al vampiro impalato a terra. Si chinò su di lui ed estrasse il paletto.

Damon urlò per il dolore. L’uomo si scostò di qualche centimetro e continuò a fissarlo.

Damon si massaggiò il punto in cui la pelle era stata perforata, pochi secondi ed era tornata alla sua normale bellezza.

Il giovane si voltò e fissò lo sguardo in quello di Alaric. L’uomo sembrava furioso.

“Qualche secondo ancora, e ti saresti davvero liberato di me.” Sorrise e continuò a guardarlo.

Alaric si mosse velocemente, lo prese per il bavero della camicia, lo alzò dal pavimento e lo spinse contro il muro.

Damon lo guardò sorpreso. L’uomo lo teneva immobile contro la parete, i suoi pugni erano ai lati della testa del giovane e i suoi occhi verdi lo scrutavano.

“Perché non ti sei difeso, avresti potuto respingerla facilmente. In confronto a te, è una giovane vampira.”

“Perché avrei dovuto?.” Damon sbuffò. “Dimmi Ric che senso ha questa conversazione.?”

L’uomo lo guardò confuso, per la prima volta a Damon sembrò di scorgere sul suo volto qualche sentimento. Capì che era il momento di tentare il tutto per tutto.

“Capisco, volevi essere tu a uccidermi, beh fallo non opporrò resistenza.”

Damon chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che le braccia gli scivolassero lungo i fianchi.

\--------------------

Alaric guardava il vampiro che aveva difronte, e sentiva il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene. Qualcosa in lui si era svegliato.

Si era accorto che qualcosa dentro di lui stava cambiando, già molto tempo prima, ma era in quel momento, che il muro che aveva creato, stava crollando del tutto.

Fissava quegli occhi grigi e non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo.

Quel volto, quel corpo, quell’odore. Era tutto così familiare, così intimo, così giusto.

Damon voleva morire, poteva leggerglielo negli occhi. Lo stava supplicando di ucciderlo.

Ma lui non voleva farlo, non poteva farlo. L’unica cosa che voleva fare era baciarlo.

Alaric avvicinò il suo volto a quello di Damon e lo baciò. Sentì che le labbra dell’altro si curvavano a formare un sorriso. Poi il vampiro aprì la bocca ed Alaric spinse la sua lingua all’interno.

L’unione delle loro lingue diede vita ad un bacio passionale. Damon portò le mani sui fianchi di Alaric e lo strinse a sé. L’uomo fece lo stesso.

Il tempo sembrava essersi fermato. Forse loro erano finiti in un’altra dimensione.

Dopo alcuni minuti le loro bocche si separarono.

“Ci hai messo un bel po’, per fortuna io sono paziente.” Damon sorrise al vampiro.

Alaric ripensò a come avesse quasi perso l’uomo che amava, e tutto a causa di quello stupido muro che si era costruito. Una barriera che aveva allontanato la sua umanità.

“A quanto pare il fuoco non può gelare.” Alaric ricambiò il sorriso, poi spinse entrambi sul pavimento. Damon scoppiò a ridere.

“Non perdi tempo.”

“Ne ho perso abbastanza.” Il giovane vampiro si tolse la maglietta e si slacciò i pantaloni, poi li abbassò e li sfilò dalle gambe, in pochi istanti fece lo stesso con i boxer e il resto.

Damon era felice come non era mai più stato, da un anno. Si tolse velocemente i vestiti e si sdraiò a terra, maliziosamente ammiccò al suo amato.

Alaric si leccò le labbra e poi si chinò su di lui.

Iniziò a passare le sue dita sul torace del giovane. Sembrava cercasse di memorizzarne ogni minimo particolare.

Era la prima volta che erano così intimi da quando lui era diventato vampiro.

Damon non riusciva a trattenere i piccoli gemiti di piacere che lo percorrevano, ogni volta che Alaric spostava dolcemente le dita sul suo corpo.

“So per certo che non sei stato un santo.” Alaric lo guardò rammaricato. “Ed è tutta colpa mia.”

“Sono stato più casto di quello che avrei dovuto, viste le circostanze.” Damon posò la mano sinistra sulla destra di Alaric e la guidò dolcemente tra le sue gambe, fino a che non sentì le dita dell’uomo poggiarsi sull’entrata.

L’uomo lo guardò sgomento e Damon gli sorrise imbarazzato.

Anche un vampiro poteva arrossire, questo non lo avrebbe mai immaginato.

Il giovane allungò la mano destra e accarezzò i capelli di Alaric, poi strinse le sue dita intorno ad alcune ciocche e attirò l’altro a sé. Quando i loro volti furono vicini, Damon lo baciò. Il bacio era un groviglio di denti e lingue.

Mentre lo baciava, Alaric posò la mano sul pene dell’altro, per poi stringerla attorno e muoverla con decisione.

Un brivido percorse la schiena del giovane, mentre l’altro iniziava a posare teneri baci sul suo torace, fino a scendere e leccare i suoi testicoli, mentre la mano sicura del suo amante continuava a muoversi su e giù sul suo pene.

Damon allargò le gambe, per far posto ad Alaric, che si abbassò tra le sue cosce, per poi inserire la sua lingua nell’entrata, che aveva scoperto.

Muoveva la lingua allo stesso ritmo della mano, un ritmo al quale anche Damon si era adeguato. Il giovane muoveva le anche ritmicamente e teneva leggermente sollevato il suo fondoschiena per avvicinarlo alla bocca di Alaric.

“Aaaah!.” Alaric stava massaggiando la sua prostata.

“Basta Ric, ah..” Il vampiro sfilò la lingua dall’entrata e  riportò la sua bocca all’altezza del viso di Damon.

Due occhi grigi lo fissavano pieni di lussuria, e due labbra bagnate gli sorridevano, mentre una mano gli si posava sul pene e iniziava ad muoversi.

Le loro erezioni erano quasi insopportabili, tanto era il desiderio che provavano l’uno per l’altro.

Alaric gemette, nessuno dei due aveva più freni. I loro versi di piacere riempivano la pensione. Sembrava stessero girando un porno. Se avessero avuto dei vicini, questi sarebbero rimasti certamente scioccati.

“Damon se continui così, ah, credo che verrò come un sedicenne.” Damon sogghignò e lasciò la presa che aveva sul pene dell’altro.

Alaric si sistemò, fino a trovarsi con il pube tra le gambe dell’altro vampiro. Poi prese in mano il suo pene e lo guidò nell’entrata.

Poteva sentire la sua stessa saliva posarsi sul suo pene. Il buco era caldo e bagnato. Alaric dovette concentrarsi per non venire nello stesso istante in cui aveva inserito la punta e aveva sentito quello stretto fascio di muscoli chiudersi intorno a lui.

Damon doveva trovarsi nelle sue stesse condizioni, era impaziente di sentirlo completamente dentro di sé.

Il giovane strinse le gambe attorno il girovita di Alaric e lo avvicinò a sé.

Alaric era completamente dentro di Damon. Iniziò a muoversi.

“Damon. Il _mio_ Damon.”

Entrambi erano stati con altre persone, ma non avevano mai fatto l’amore con nessun altro. Ora, tutto era diverso, tutto era amplificato, ogni sensazione era giusta, ogni movimento era sincronizzato. La loro era un’unione di anime.

Damon poteva sentire i suoi muscoli diventare tesi, ogni volta che Alaric si muoveva dentro di lui, quasi fino a lasciarlo, per poi riscivolare dentro, con una lenta penetrazione.

Le loro bocche non riuscivano a separarsi per più di qualche istante, ma quando erano lontane, pronunciavano parole incomprensibili e ripetevano, come in un mantra, i loro nomi.

Alaric ansimava sul lato sinistro del collo di Damon, le bianche zanne gli spuntavano dalla bocca, mentre aumentava l’intensità delle spinte dei suoi fianchi.

“Ric, aah, più forte.. AAH!.”

Anche Damon aveva i canini scoperti, i suoi occhi grigi individuarono un punto preciso della pelle dell’uomo. La sua bocca si poggiò sulla carne e la morse.

Alaric fece la stessa cosa sul collo del giovane.

Ognuno stava succhiando il sangue dell’altro. I loro movimenti pelvici divennero più veloci, fino a quando entrambi vennero. Damon tremò, e sentì il suo sperma posarsi tra i loro due toraci, mentre quello di Alaric si spargeva all’interno del giovane.

Le labbra si posarono le une sulle altre, uno tra i mille baci che sarebbero seguiti.

Il giovane vampiro indugiò alcuni istanti tra le gambe dell’altro, mentre gli ultimi spasmi causati dall’orgasmo si facevano strada nel suo corpo, poi sfilò il suo pene dall’entrata, Damon sentì dello sperma colargli lungo le natiche.

L’uomo si sdraiò al lato del giovane. L’altro vampiro si voltò verso di lui.

Damon poteva leggere la felicità in quegli occhi verdi che lo fissavano.

Il _suo_ Alaric era tornato, e sarebbe rimasto per sempre.

“Ora mi toccherà sopportarti per l’eternità.” Alaric gli sorrideva e Damon finse di risentirsi per quelle parole.

“Ric, sarà meglio che tu ti prenda le tue responsabilità.” Damon ammiccò, e Alaric scoppiò a ridere, poi lo abbracciò.

“Allora dovrò fare di te un uomo onesto.”

“Non oggi però.” Damon si spostò e si mise a cavalcioni sopra Alaric, poi iniziò a muovere le sue natiche sul pene dell’altro.

 L’uomo gemette e sentì che il suo pene si stava indurendo di nuovo, Damon sorrise soddisfatto.

Essere vampiri aveva i suoi vantaggi, Alaric doveva ammetterlo.

 

 

“Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more..”

 

“Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more..”

“There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way…  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you.”

End.

 

NB: Lyrics from “Tainted Love” – Marilyn Manson and “Everything I Do I Do It For You”- Brian Adams.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Fire can’t freeze.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/533737) by [DavyWer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyWer/pseuds/DavyWer)




End file.
